Blood Legacy
by PsychoticPharaoh
Summary: One year after being Turned, Link discovers a new threat on the horizon. Evil plagues him as he searches for answers, using age old clues written in the blood of ancestry. Link must find the Maker, before the madman can reach those closest to Link's heart
1. Bats and Bedtime Baggage

Hey there! Just a quick notice from me before we begin down this path of anxiety and release. This story idea came to me after watching/reading a few too many vampire and supernatural movies and manga (mostly Underworld and Hellsing, admittedly). I haven't really seen many vampire arcs in the Zelda section, so I thought it might be fun to throw in my two cents. And this is the result. I hope you enjoy it. If formatting is incorrect, I apologize; it's my first time in a long time posting anything on the internet, and I'm currently figuring out the format rules.

Disclaimer: I do not own, in way shape or form, The Legend of Zelda. That ditty belongs rightfully to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto (Hail the King!)

Just a quick warning: I'll be combining different settings/characters from the Zelda games, including the recent (and outstanding) Twilight Princess. If there are any questions regarding the newest addition to the Zelda family, please feel free to ask. I assure you that I do not include spoilers. If I do, I'll be sure to write a warning before the chapter. Mostly, though, my Hyrule is the Ocarina of Time version. The story isn't steeped much in Hylian lore, so if my inaccuracies disgust you, I again apologize. It is through no ignorance, just a choice of material, that I omit or change things. If it bothers you, then all I can say is that you have been duly warned.

Part Two: Blood Legacy

The cows are mooing extra loudly tonight; they know what's coming. They make that sound like a pissed off cat caught between two crates. I hate that sound. Hello. My name is Link. I live in Hyrule, more specifically, in Hyrule Castle on graces of Princess Zelda. That is, I live there when I'm not traveling. Sounds pretty normal, right? Just your average guy, living day-to-day. Oh boy, do I wish it were true. First of all, I happen to bear a second title, a little one known as "Hero of Time". And anyway, I don't live day-to-day. At least, not anymore. I guess you could say that now I live night-to-night. But I'll get there. Back to this Hero of Time business. I used to be that normal guy, but then one day I found myself in the middle of some epic war between good and evil, light and dark, yadda yadda yadda. I got over it. Now I stay with my on-again off-again girlfriend and confidant, Zelda. We'd be your average every day couple with commitment issues if it weren't for the fact that she's a beautiful princess with more power than I would wish to yield, and I'm a lonely little Nightcrawler. That's what they call them in Hyrule. Vampires, I mean. But I'm getting ahead myself again. Right now what's really important are those cows.

I'm standing in a darkened corner of Lon Lon Ranch, watching the beasts and waiting. I've heard that they come near midnight, but aren't always reliable. So I wait. And I waste the better part of a beautiful night sitting on my ass listening to some cows complain. Funny how your life can change. I mean, one day I'm spending my time herding up goats on the back of my trusted horse, the next I'm running around all of Hyrule killing baddies and getting the girl, the day after I'm back on my ass with farm animals. Go figure.

I hear a swishing noise that calls me to attention. I stand and stretch and wait to see what will happen. I notice a flash of movement out of the corner of my eye and I turn. The hairs on the back of my neck tingle, and I know I'm not alone. Luckily, I've grown out of the bad habit of calling out "Is someone there?" when I'm alone in a dark room. A few experiences of getting walloped for my stupidity, and I stopped that. Instead I do what I've grown so accustomed to doing: I wait. Another flash of movement and I turn on my heel fast enough to deflect a dangerous projectile aimed at my head. I guess on nights like this, it's good that I was Turned. Don't get me wrong, I loved daylight and people, but my human reflexes just weren't up to snuff for things like this.

The creature that has plagued Lon Lon Ranch for so long suddenly appears fully in my vision. Again, I thank my honed senses. A year or two ago, and I would have never been able to see the beast through this thick blanket of night. Normally I wouldn't call these things "beasts". I've developed a lot of empathy for them. But these new ones…no, they're hardly Nightcrawlers, or anything like it. These _are_ beasts, and I can barely imagine if they were ever human in the first place. They are a grotesque attempt to copy nature, even if the nature they try to copy is grotesque, itself. Okay, so I have a bit of a self-hate complex. I'm working on it.

The animal stands around seven and a half feet tall with ashen gray skin that looks partially between scales and leather. Large, pointed ears extend out of its bat-like face, where glowing eyes sit deep in their sockets. A set of teeth that barely fit in its massive mouth jut out and cause a constant stream of drool to slobber down its front. Thick, ropey muscles line its body just beneath the skin and give definition to its too long arms and legs, both of which end in long claws. What are supposed to be its hands are actually three curved scythe-like blades. A fourth sometimes extends from where its palms should be. The fourth is the one to look out for: more times than not, it contains a nasty poison that, when injected into the bloodstream, wreaks havoc for a few days until turning you into a pile of bloody and unrecognizable pulp. A membrane connects the creature's arms and legs so that it could potentially fly, though not all of them actually do. They're not all the same, but they all follow the same pattern, and they've all got nasty attitudes. Not something you want to take home to meet your mother.

In any case, the one I'm facing happens to be a flyer, and it takes this opportunity to leap skyward. Not that it could really go anywhere, but I guess its primitive little brain thought at would be intimidating. I'm not easily intimidated. These things are tough bastards, but I've faced off against worse and come out of it alive. I pull a couple daggers out and advance. Seeing that I'm not going to run or wet myself, the creature hisses and dives towards me. With my superior reaction time, I duck and jab the daggers upwards, wrenching a couple of troughs in the creature's belly. It screams horribly, and I resist the urge to cover my ears. The vocal chords on these things are massive and capable of discharging vast amounts of sound, but again, I've dealt with worse. I simply dive forward and take another few chunks of skin away from its bones. It swats at me, but I avoid the attack and throw one dagger at it. When it blocks that dagger, I chuck the other and land it in its face. It howls again, clutching the blade. But it's too late, and we both know it. It collapses and begins to writhe. Smoke curls out of its body, along with an acrid smell of burning flesh. Before I can do much more, all that's left of the beast is a pile of ashes, which I scoop into a tube. The dagger that had landed in its face had melted with the body, leaving only the hilt. I take that and the serviceable dagger and wrap them both in cloth.

I exit the barn. The cows are cornered on the other side of the ranch, far away from the battle. A single slaughtered carcass sits in the middle of the grazing field. Two more freaks are crouched by it, fighting over scraps. I curse and pull out my bow. They notice me and take to the air, screeching. One of them has a few chunks of cow meat clutched in one talon. I fire a couple arrows, but they're soon out of my range. I curse again and walk to the cow. Talon won't be happy that he lost another cow to my harebrained scheme. At least I dispatched a Bat. But I'm beginning to fear that wherever these beasts are coming from, they're coming faster than ever. Pretty soon, I may not be able to keep up. I can only hope they don't start striking at day, like the one from Death Mountain. Then I won't be much help at all. Sighing, I start off towards Hyrule Castle. I don't bother to calm the cows, like I would have done in years past. My presence would do nothing but frighten them more. Sad, but true. Animals have a way of sensing other animals, especially dangerous ones. And to think, I used to be an animal person. Now I'm not much of a person at all.

The trip back to the castle is short and uneventful. I keep an eye out for cow-killing Bats, but know I won't find any. Those things disappear when they want to, and there's not much I can do about it. When I get back to the castle, Zelda is waiting for me.

"How'd it go?"

"Killed one, lost two more." I show her the bottle of ashes.

"So it burned like the rest?"

"Did you expect it to do anything else?"

She sighs, "Not really."

A pause lulls our conversation, and she looks up at me. A warm spot appears in my stomach as her blue eyes sweep mine. She's wearing a night slip, and I can imagine the soft curves of her body beneath the material. She touches my arm lightly and smiles. I'm a sucker for that smile. She doesn't give it often, but when it's there, it's like she knows everything there is to know about you and understands it all and accepts you for it. In those moments, I seriously think that I love her. And I think she knows. She leans forward, and I can smell her perfume, lingering even after she washes it off. Somewhere during this moment, my arms ended up around her waist. She is warm, and it feels good to hold her. I run a hand through her hair and inhale her scent. Even as her arms wrap around my neck and our faces come closer, alarm bells go off in the back of my mind. My heart has begun to beat. I want nothing more than to ignore it and push the dread away, but instead I push Zelda away and say, "We can't."

That simple motion sucks the energy from me, and all at once I feel winded. She looks hurt, but she composes herself and says curtly, "Enjoy the rest of your night." Then she leaves. I groan and sit heavily on the stone floor. There was a time when we would have continued. Continued until the sun came up to find us exhausted, but happy, each loving the feel of the other's arms. Not anymore. Now we spend the time distantly, despite our desire for life otherwise. It's mostly my fault, I guess. I hate that she's already been sucked in so far to this shitty nightlife. She has other duties, other needs that I could never meet in this form. Staying late like this to wait for me is bad enough; she needs energy for her duties to state. Besides, she needs someone who would give her a legitimate heir. That's a job I'm definitely no longer suited for. One drawback to being a vampire is the inability to procreate. Sure, I can have sex, but a child is out of the question. I guess I've come to terms with it, but it still hurts to think that I can't give Zelda what she needs.

Berating myself for being so idiotic, I drag myself up and trudge toward the lab. The lab is located at the back of Hyrule Castle on the lower levels. It's a recent addition, run by Doctor Spindeloff, himself a recent addition to Hyrule. He came from the western lands beyond the desert when he heard about all of the freak activity in Hyrule. He's been studying freaks his whole life, he says, and I just so happen to be one of his favorite study subjects. Technically, he likes to tell me, I shouldn't exist. I should just be among the numbers of dead attributed to vampiric hunting. But the fact is, I do exist, and I happen to be Hyrule's best chance in stopping all these attacks. Last winter, I thought I had stopped the violence for good, but I turned out to be sorely mistaken, as these new Bats began showing up. We don't know much about them, but Spindeloff thinks they're some sort of scientifically created vampires. Personally, I feel a little insulted at being lumped in the same category as those imposters. As far as I'm concerned, they are nothing but another problem that needs to be taken care of.

I enter the lab and greet the doctor. "I brought another sample for you," I say as I toss the bottle at him.

He looks at the ashes and says, "For once, couldn't you at least get a specimen that's intact?"

"Not my fault; they all disintegrate the moment they die."

"Then don't kill them."

I don't respond, but I think about how much more troublesome it would be to actually _capture_ one of those things rather than kill it. Spindeloff should just do his own damn dirty work. He's supposed to be a genius, why doesn't _he_ devise some sort of way of capturing them? Myself, I'll just kill the bastards and be done with it.

Spindeloff fiddles with the ashes, mixing them with some substances and tittering to himself. I break the silence by asking, "So have you got any ideas as to where these things are coming from?"

He watches some liquids turn blue before replying, "Not a single one. Have you got any?"

"Of course not."

"Then why would I?"

Spindeloff was irking me; I was already in a bad mood over what happened with Zelda, and I felt the need to be a bit snappy, "Because that's what you're getting paid to do! Zelda isn't funding your little venture just for you watch some chemicals change colors in glass tubes! Your job is to get answers!"

"My, my, aren't we touchy? Have you eaten recently? Or maybe this anger is from something else…something of a more personal matter?" He fixes his piercing green eyes on me, "Perhaps something to do with your pretty little princess?"

Discovered. The man's perception bothers me. "That's none of your business."

He smiles wryly, "You keep on like this, and it'll _be_ my business. I don't want my best subject beset by mating problems."

My upper lip curls slightly, revealing my fangs, "Talk to me like that again, and I'll make it _my_ business to suck you dry."

Spindeloff continues to smile, but says seriously, "Zelda wouldn't like that."

"Doesn't mean I won't do it."

"How true."

Our conversation ends in a stalemate, as I decide it's time to leave this headache. Like it or not, it's time to feed. Not the best part of my night. I leave before he says anything else. There are only a few hours of night left, and I have some ground to cover.

I like to go to the very outskirts of Hyrule to hunt. It wouldn't do to start a ruckus in the very land I've work a good portion of my life to protect. Besides, I don't think people would like it very much if they found out the hero they all looked up to was actually one of the creatures they've hated for so long. I think about that sometimes, and it makes me sick. So I hunt out in the dregs, where the forest is thick and dotted with small mountains. I can find enough prey there to quench my thirst for a few days. I make a point not drink human blood. The few times I have are dark memories for me, ones that I would like to forget. But sometimes they resurface, and it's not the memories, themselves, that are so frightening, but the thoughts that accompany them. I think about how amazing it felt when I was attached to a person's pulse and could feel it coursing through me. I think that I would like to feel that again. And I think that killing humans really wouldn't be that bad, because then I would, for once, feel satisfied. Animal blood isn't satisfying the way human blood is. And I crave it. Sometimes the craving gets so bad that I have to lock myself into my room and wait for it to leave. Sometimes that takes hours. Once I was locked in there for three days. I think I lost a little of my sanity then, and I've tried as much as I can to regain it, but I know that beast is inside of me. It's waiting for the right moment, and then it will jump out and drink its fill.

I shove those thoughts away. Those are dangerous, poisonous thoughts. I concentrate on hunting. Not that hunting takes a lot of thought, anyway. If there's one thing I've learned in my short tenure of vampirism, it's that vampires are killing machines. We're programmed for destruction. It's another thought that could keep me from sleep. A bird flies off nearby and I shoot it down. The animal falls from the sky and I scoop it up. I can feel the blood coursing through its tiny body, making quick circuits as its heart beats its last few pumps. My body wakes up to this. It's like vampires have some imbedded instinct that arises when it's Time to Feed. That's how it feels in my mind. Like everything wakes up and announces it's Time to Feed, with the capital letters, like a proper noun. My lips pull back and I dig my teeth into the bird. It gives a couple pathetic kicks, then dies. Feeding on animals isn't exactly glamorous. I always come away from it feeling a little dirty. I think if I have to do this for the rest of eternity, I'll go crazy.

I arrive back at the castle about half an hour before dawn. The guards stare warily at me, and I ignore them. I have permission to come and go as I please, and I'm no longer bothered by paranoid soldiers. I return to my room and lay down in my bed. It was made specially by the boy who had taken Dante's position as Kakariko gravedigger. It isn't exactly a coffin, but it's similar enough to pass for one. I'm still surprised with myself about it, actually. The first time I saw it, I refused to get anywhere near it. I've never liked tight spaces, but I grew to enjoy this. It shields me from stray sunbeams and keeps my body temperature regular. I doubt I would be very healthy without this thing. It does its job well enough to avoid breaking a rule. That's another fact about vampirism: there are rules. Lots of rules, and if you want to survive, the rules must be followed. I bend a few of them, and I've broken others, but as the doctor says, I'm a special case. Besides, I've never been fond of rules.

I shut my eyes and wait for that all-consuming sleep. Vampiric sleep isn't so much sleep as it is death. Clinically, a sleeping vampire passes completely for a dead person. No pulse, no breath, no muscular activity. Just the long silence of death. Then, when the sun disappears beneath the horizon, the vampire awakes. It's like laying down one moment, then getting up the next, and nothing about you has changed, except that it's the next night. It's easy to lose track of time as a vampire. Generally, vampires don't dream. That's what makes the transition between sleeping and waking so seamless. It has a kind of dark perfection to it: an endless round of nights uninterrupted by the common workings of human sleep. Of course, vampiric dreams have been known to exist. But they are rare, and experienced by very few. I happen to have dreamed once in the past. That dream was enough to make me desire the endless string of nights so common to Nightcrawlers. I had been fortunate enough to have dreamless days ever since, up until today. Today, my death-sleep found interruption for a second time.

_It's raining, but the liquid that pours down from the sky is sluggish and heavy, unnatural. Colors are inverted, like a negative for a photograph. Everything seems sharp and unyielding. I'm standing in an abandoned warehouse. A rotten stench permeates the air, and I walk forward without my own consent. Then I'm watching a fight between two people; a third is hanging in the background motionless. Flashes of light and sound engulf me, and I can hear strains of speaking, sometimes screaming. I'm back in the warehouse. Chains hang from the ceiling, and massive crates line the walls. I hear someone scream the words "be less!" A hole in the roof lets that sluggish rain in, and as the droplets cover me, I realize that blood rains from the sky. I drop to me knees and raise my head. I drink the falling blood. My heart pounds unnaturally in my chest. I look forward, and I am no longer in the warehouse. I recognize some of my surroundings, but I can't place the setting. Three women are crouched over a body. They rip it open and begin to gorge themselves on blood and flesh. I feel my body awaken to it and know that I want to join. My pupils dilate and fangs lengthen. Saliva coats my mouth in anticipation of a real meal. But before I can take my share in the body, I realize that I know the mangled face of the victim. The person still lives, and they look up at me. Our eyes lock, and he seems to be begging for help. But I lean forward and take my share. Blood coats my hands and face as my teeth rip open his veins. He screams, and I pause to look at him, blood dribbling down my chin. But he is dead, and I realize that I'm the one screaming. The women laugh raucously at this and offer me more flesh. The scene begins to fade, and I catch flashes of people and places, all of it jumbled and nonsensical. Only my screaming reaches throughout the images, like an overriding theme. I can feel my mind slipping away from me; I can feel all that I worked for falling apart. Soon there is nothing but blackness and my own horrified screams._

End Chapter One

Well, there you have it. The beginning to the second round of my little escapade. Just a quick note regarding that: this is the second story in a short series currently existing in my mind. If this story goes over well, then I'll write the prequel next. I know that sounds like an odd way of going about writing something: starting towards the end and working backwards, but I believe it can work. I know these chapters raise many questions, but I'll answer them all in due time. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review with questions, comments, suggestions, etc. I already have the second chapter written, so it shouldn't be long until I post it, too. Until next time!


	2. Mater Matters

Hey, here's an update. I haven't gotten any reviews, but I was hoping that maybe if I posted another chapter, someone will pity me and leave a review. Ha, ha. Well, here's chapter two. I'll start it off with the dream, for a memory refresher.

Once again, The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me.

Part Two: Blood Legacy

_It's raining, but the liquid that pours down from the sky is sluggish and heavy, unnatural. Colors are inverted, like a negative for a photograph. Everything seems sharp and unyielding. I'm standing in an abandoned warehouse. A rotten stench permeates the air, and I walk forward without my own consent. Then I'm watching a fight between two people; a third is hanging in the background motionless. Flashes of light and sound engulf me, and I can hear strains of speaking, sometimes screaming. I'm back in the warehouse. Chains hang from the ceiling, and massive crates line the walls. I hear someone scream the words "be less!" A hole in the roof lets that sluggish rain in, and as the droplets cover me, I realize that blood rains from the sky. I drop to me knees and raise my head. I drink the falling blood. My heart pounds unnaturally in my chest. I look forward, and I am no longer in the warehouse. I recognize some of my surroundings, but I can't place the setting. Three women are crouched over a body. They rip it open and begin to gorge themselves on blood and flesh. I feel my body awaken to it and know that I want to join. My pupils dilate and fangs lengthen. Saliva coats my mouth in anticipation of a real meal. But before I can take my share in the body, I realize that I know the mangled face of the victim. The person still lives, and they look up at me. Our eyes lock, and he seems to be begging for help. But I lean forward and take my share. Blood coats my hands and face as my teeth rip open his veins. He screams, and I pause to look at him, blood dribbling down my chin. But he is dead, and I realize that I'm the one screaming. The women laugh raucously at this and offer me more flesh. The scene begins to fade, and I catch flashes of people and places, all of it jumbled and nonsensical. Only my screaming reaches throughout the images, like an overriding theme. I can feel my mind slipping away from me; I can feel all that I worked for falling apart. Soon there is nothing but blackness and my own horrified screams._

I awake to voices and pounding at my bedroom door. The screaming continues to ring in my mind, like a terrible song. That's when I feel the sound reverberating from my throat. I gasp suddenly, and the sound ceases. I cough; blood spits out of my mouth from my damaged larynx. Shaking, I stand and look around. During the day, in the thralls of my nightmare, I had left the bed and I was halfway across the room now. I look at my hands; they are contorted into claws, and I have to mentally force them to relax. A voice overrides my thoughts, calling my name. Zelda. Still shaking, I walk to the door and unlock it. A moment afterwards, Zelda barrels in, followed by Spindeloff and a horde of guards. She grabs me and begins asking questions, but my shell-shocked mind doesn't comprehend any of them. I keep seeing that body in my head, its chest cavity ripped open with blood spurting out of it.

"Link! Please say something!" Zelda pleads, but I'm still unable to find my voice. All the screaming ripped it from me. "Link what happened?"

"He had a dream." It was Spindeloff. I raise my head to look at him. "Isn't that right, Link? You dreamed." Vaguely, I nod my head once. Zelda seems to calm a little, knowing that I wasn't being viciously attacked, but I can still feel her tension. She dismisses the guards.

After the men leave, Zelda turns to me and says softly, "What was your dream?" Her hand runs through my hair, and I take comfort in her presence. But when I still don't respond, she says with a hint of panic, "Why won't you say anything?"

"Give him time," the doctor tells her, "Based on his last dream, I doubt this one was any better."

I shudder at the memory of both dreams, and Zelda wraps her arms around me. She manages to coax me out of my shell, and I describe what I saw. When I finish, Zelda kisses my cheek gently and tries to reassure me. Spindeloff stands contemplatively without speaking. After a moment, I say, "What are the odds I would have two dreams in one lifetime?"

"Very small, but the first one held meaning, and I bet this one does, too."

I look at Spindeloff seriously and say, "If it does, then I don't want a part in it."

"Dear boy," he responds, "I don't think you have much of a choice."

Nearly a week has passed since my dream, and my sleep hasn't improved much. I haven't had any more nightmares, but lately I've woken early while the sun still pierces the sky. At first I didn't tell anyone, but as I began to wake earlier and earlier, I was forced to tell Zelda, who in turn told Spindeloff. Not exactly what I had hoped for.

Now I'm watching for another freak. This one isn't the usual Bat, I don't think. Reports had been coming in about a nighttime disturbance in Zora's Domain, and this one didn't sound pretty. Several mangled corpses of the water-people had appeared. The Bats had never attacked people directly in the past, only ate wild animals and livestock. Now they were getting more aggressive.

I stand at the edge of a pool, gazing into the cool water. I used to love swimming. Since being Turned, I've shied away from deep water quite a bit. I can handle shallow pools, but the idea of being immersed in water disgusts me. Needless to say, Princess Ruto isn't too happy, but at least I have a real excuse to avoid her now. The last thing I need is another woman hanging off of me. Although, I have to admit, the miffed look on Zelda's face when she sees me with some else of the opposite sex _is_ very amusing.

Movement stirs the air, and I tense. The creature is nearby. Before I realize what's happening, something hits me square in the back and catapults me into the water. My first reaction is to panic. The water closes over my head, and I feel incredibly bogged down. I force my thoughts to clear and remind myself that I know how to swim, but still the idea does me no good. Every inch of my body is screaming that I'm drowning, even though the pool is only about ten feet deep. Through the shimmering water, I see the beast crouch and reach for me. All I can do is flail as it takes hold of my waist and yanks me from the water. I gasp with relief as I am freed from the pool, but now I am face to face with the animal.

It is hunched over, so I can only estimate its height, but it is definitely larger than the usual Bats. It brings its face close to mine and opens its massive jaws. Acrid breath floats out of its maw, choking my senses. I grab one of its ears just before it attempts to rip my face off. I yank hard, and the creature yowls and drops me. I pull out a long knife and stab the beast in the shoulder, but before I can pull the blade back out, it tosses me to the side and roars. I hit the side of some rock and my vision blurs for a moment, then I stand and face the being. It looks _pissed_. I mean, honest to god, girl just told she was fat _pissed_. It rips the knife out of its shoulder and hurls it at me. I manage to move just in time to avoid being skewered with my own weapon. It stands at its full height – easily eleven feet – and charges at me. I jump and land on the creature's back. It immediately begins thrashing in attempt to throw me off. I grab onto its neck and hold on for dear life. The beast makes so much noise that several Zoran guards appear and chuck a few spears into it. Of course, this only makes it madder, and it takes off into the sky with me still hanging on. I can't get any of my weapons to stab it, because if I let go even just a little, I know that I'll be thrown. So I use a more natural weapon: my teeth. I open my mouth wide, and my deadly canines enlarge. I bite down roughly into the creature, making it scream. Thick black blood flows into my mouth and down my throat. The liquid is disgusting, but I've drunk worse, so I just clamp down harder and pull back, taking out the animal's jugular. It screams again, and its wings fold. We plummet towards the earth, but I release the beast before hitting the ground and spread my own arms. I stop about a foot or two above the earth and hover there before releasing my hold on gravity and alighting beside the dead animal. The few remaining Zoras stare bewildered and then run off. It's probably for the best, but I know I'll be in trouble with Ruto later on. I spit the remaining blood and flesh out and look down at the beast. It's nearly done disintegrating now, and I scoop up a few ashes for the doctor. Just another normal night, I suppose.

Before I can leave, though, I hear footsteps behind me. Thinking it to be a wayward Zora, I begin to leave, but a voice calls out, "Wait." A very familiar voice.

I turn, but already know who it is. "I thought you said you'd leave me alone."

"I said I'd leave you alone until we needed you again," Seri says.

"The last time you needed me, I ended up dead."

"It won't happen again." Somehow I doubt that.

Seri is a female vampire much older than me. She is the Huntress of the Mater Clan. That basically means she's second in command of a group of vampires. The Mater Clan is one of the oldest vampire groups in existence. The only other clan with as much, if not more, power as them is the Sondiel Clan. The two used to be at war until a short while ago. Now they exist in cooperation trough a strained treaty. I lost touch with other vampires after I finished their tasks a year ago. I guess you could say that I'm not exactly fond of vampires. But I've been around Seri long enough to be comfortable with her, at least mildly comfortable, anyway.

"So what does this Huntress want from me now?"

Seri smiles playfully and says, "Oh, not Huntress anymore, now I'm the Madraas." "Madraas" basically means "master", and in this case, it means she's been promoted to full-blown leader of the Mater Clan.

"I'm impressed. You must have been elected just after I left, then."

"Correct."

"So why is the Madraas of the Mater Clan approaching me one-on-one tonight?"

"Like I said before, we need you help."

"And I need detail."

She stares at me for a long moment before saying, "The problem is these creatures. The ones that you kill." The Bats. "We need to know their source."

I raise an eyebrow; the thought that one of the most powerful clans is troubled by freaks is surprising and slightly unsettling. "What do you want _me_ to do? I have enough trouble with them as it is. Why would you think that I could do anything about these things when you yourself cannot? I'm not even fully initiated."

She sighs at my words and says, "If it were as simple as a full vampire taking out these abominations, then we'd have done it a long time ago. You know you're powerful; no one can deny that. But what you don't know is the untapped strength you have inside you. We need that strength to find the Maker."

"Maker?"

"These things aren't natural; they're the product of some hideous experiment. We need to kill whoever is creating them."

"What if he's already dead?"

"Then we terminate him." Not a pleasant thought. Terminating an undead being involves erasing every inch of their soul so that they can never return in any form. I've seen someone be terminated before; it's not pretty.

"You sound pretty serious about this."

"You must help us. It's your duty as a member of the clan."

"I belong to no clan, and you know that!"

"You were Turned by a member of the Mater Clan; you belong in our ranks!"

Anger seethes in me at the thought of being a part of any vampiric group. I know she has a point, and the blood relation in me wants to wholeheartedly agree, but I push those thoughts away.

She softens when she sees my distress, "Link, please listen, we give you autonomy because that was our old Madraas' wish. Just grant us your power to kill these demons, and we'll leave you alone. Destroying these things would be in both our interests, wouldn't you agree?"

I know she's right, but I don't say so. Instead I tell her, "Speak with me later. I need to return to the castle. I am not as autonomous as you think." I leave without giving her a chance to respond.

The first thing Zelda notices when she sees me are my battle wounds. I am not easily caught off guard and attacked, so they gave her good cause to worry.

"What happened?"

"It had some spunk."

She smiles lightly at that and says, "Link, if you would carry the Master Sword, then these Bats would be so easy to defeat."

I snap back, "I won't touch that sword any more! Don't even mention it!"

Startled, she said, "What's gotten you into such a mood? I know you don't like the thought of wielding the sword, but it's sensible!"

My hands clench shut for a moment before opening again; I can tell Zelda's worried about me. I have a pretty good disposition most of the time, even with unsavory topics. I sigh and say, "I guess I'm just short tempered because I haven't been sleeping well." I neglect to mention Seri. She and Zelda don't agree well at all.

Worry crosses Zelda's face, "It still hasn't cleared up? What does Spindeloff think?"

"The usual: I need to start drinking human blood." Distaste strikes me at the thought, but deep inside, a part of me agrees fervently with the doctor.

Zelda remains silent, but she slips one of her hands into mine and squeezes it. I have a feeling that she wouldn't care if I drank human blood on a nightly basis, just so long as I remained the same person. Only I have a feeling that if I did such a thing, I would never be the same again. It's a scary thought.

"Zel," I start to say, but she covers my mouth with her other hand, effectively silencing me. She leans forward and kisses me gently, and all other thoughts leave my mind. When she pulls back, I can still feel her, the taste lingering on my lips. My heart begins to beat. She touches my chest and whispers, "Your pulse is back."

"You should leave." I can see that she knows it's true, but she hesitates anyway. "Zelda, you know I'm dangerous."

Looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes, she says, "I wouldn't have you any other way." And then she is gone.

My heart beats a few more times, but slows and then stops. With the absence of human blood, it no longer stirs. A vampire's heart beats only during blood lust and feeding. I've come to discover that sexual lust for a vampire leads swiftly into blood lust. The two are almost interchangeable. And that's why Zelda and I have been so distant since I was Turned. I hate the thought, but we both know that any connection between us could be disastrous. So all we have are memories of each other that seem to fade more and more each day.

Feeling frustrated, I walk towards my room. I know that I will wake up early and lie silently in my bed, awaiting darkness. The thought frustrates me further and I punch the wall. The marble cracks. "Shit." I glance around, but luckily no one is in the hall to see me. I hurry off as quickly as possible. Maybe no one will notice? Yeah right. I enter my room and lay down. I lie awake for some time before slipping off. Before I do, though, I think about how much earlier I will awake today. Many think nighttime is lonely and forsaken, but the truth is, twilight is the loneliest of all times. It is the moment just before the sweeping blanket of dark envelops the earth. The sun sits low and fat on the horizon, its seeping rays spread over the world. It is the final breath before the dying embrace their last call; it is the moment when full, healthy things become skeletal and weeping, no longer belonging to the light, but banished from the dark. Nothing moves or breathes as the fading light caresses them. Time seems suspended; it is the calm before the storm. I hate the twilight. I once thought it to be beautiful and profound, but these sleepless times have taught me to loathe those moments. I know it waits for me. And in my bones, I feel that it is not the only thing that does so.

End Chapter Two

Well, there you have it. The next installment is complete. I'll see what sort of response I get to this, and then I'll post the next chapter.


	3. Contact with Cats

Hey, there, here's the third chapter! I'm happy that I'm getting some hits on this! I hope you all continue to read. And don't worry, I'll be filling in the holes in Link's past, albeit slowly. Hopefully, everything will be clear to you all at the end.

A quick note: Telma's Bar from Twilight Princess is used in here. There's nothing spoiler-esque in it, so don't worry. If you haven't played TP, I guess you could just think of Telma and the bar as OC, you know?

My updates will slow down a bit now, I'm afraid. School's started up again, and I have midterms (gasp) approaching. But I'll get these out as quickly as I can. I want to reach the end of this as much as you all do! Sorry this chapter is so short…

The Legend on Zelda belongs to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. Period.

Part Two: Blood Legacy

I walk the streets of Castle Town tonight. It's a night off for me. Not many sightings of freak activity have been reported, and I'm taking the time to enjoy the night and reminisce. I see several inhabitants of Castle Town as I traverse the streets, and they greet me. I stop to talk with a few of them, but don't linger. To be near fresh blood for extended amounts of time is dangerous. I could lose control and go on a killing spree. The thought makes me shudder because I know just how true it is. I've lost myself to my cravings before, and it isn't pleasant. I cross the road to enter the shooting gallery. May as well brush up on some bow skills. Not that I need to; I really just want to show them off. But before can enter the building, I hear a scream from down the street.

"Help! Stop him!"

Dammit. So much for a night off. Now I have to deal with petty thieves. I see the culprit approaching me at a fast pace, and I reach out to stop him. We collide and fall to the ground in a pile of kicking and yelling. Everything seems to stop when we lock eyes. His amber eyes flash, and I see the cat-slit pupils. Shit. He jumps and grabs onto a wall and begins to climb up the high blockade. Cursing angrily, I stand and follow him. I get a hand on one ankle, but he turns and hisses, kicking me off. Feeling annoyed now, I pull out my bow and shoot him through the leg. He yowls and grabs at his wound. It won't damage him permanently, but at least I slowed him down. He twists around and leaps at me. We collide a second time, and I pin him after a struggle.

"Geroff me!" He growls gruffly, thrashing beneath me.

I keep him pinned and say, "So what exactly brings you here, werecat? You didn't honestly come here to steal, did you?"

He stills and looks up at me, "Vampire," he hisses.

"Damn straight. Now you'd better tell me what you think you're doing before I rip you a new hole."

Fear crosses his eyes and he says, "I didn' mean anythin' bad! I come 'ere to tell som'ing to a guy called Link. I saw the gal an' I'm 'ungry, so I though' I could get som'ing decen' to eat. Y'know how it is, right, mate?"

I eye him suspiciously for a moment, then let him up and grab the purse. "So what is it you have to tell Link?"

The werecat looks hopeful and asks, "Do ya know 'im?"

"I might." He looks downtrodden for a moment, so I say, "Look, I know a good bar around here. Why don't I buy you some food, and you tell me what you're here for."

Uncertain, he says, "Well, I'm not s'pposed to tell no one else but 'im. But…if I could get some decen' food, I migh' be coerced into talkin'."

I heal his leg wound and we leave the alley. I give the purse to a guard, telling him I found it on the ground if anyone comes looking for it. We enter Telma's bar and grab a table at the back after ordering some food. Telma winks at me and walks into the back to get the meal ready. The werecat looks around and then spots Telma's cat. He wanders over to talk with it; I wait at the table and keep my eyes on him. I don't trust the man, but he seems harmless enough. When the food arrives, he hurries back to the table and immediately begins to eat with gusto. I watch him as he proceeds to polish off a fried cucco, a large plate of beef, a loaf of bread smeared with goat cheese, and a couple pints of ale.

"So how long has it been since you've eaten?"

He looks at me and says through a mouthful of bread, "Oh, I eat when I can, bu' I never get I good meal like this." Despite my want to distance myself from the man, I feel a fellowship with him. He was something Nabooru would call a "kindred spirit".

"Anything else you two want?" Telma calls over.

"We're fine, thanks."

The werecat looks a little let down that he couldn't order anything else. But if he did so, I wouldn't have so much as two rupees to rub together.

For a few minutes, the only sound at our table is his chewing. When he slows his eating, I ask, "So what should I call you?"

"Werecat works jus' fine," he replies.

"Don't you have a name?"

"Not one tha' I'll give to you. I don't mean to be rude, bu' I can' rightly go 'round telling me name to strangers. The boss wouldn' be 'appy 'bout tha'."

"Boss?" I echo.

He freezes as he realizes that he just let some information slip. He stops eating and glances around like he was being watched. Then he leans forward and whispers, "You didn' 'ear tha' from me."

I raise an eyebrow and say, "What, exactly are you here for again?"

"I need to deliver a message. Do ya know Link? You went an' distracted me with all this food, an' I'm near out o' time."

"I'll deliver it for you."

"No offence, bu' I don' trust ya. If I don' give it to Link, then I'm very well dead." His eyes plead his case and he says softly, "I may be dead anyway."

Just then, a guard I'm familiar with comes over and says loudly, "Oi! Link! You want a pint? I just won some money in cards, and I'm celebrating!"

The werecat looks sharply over at me as realization and anger at being tricked cross his face. "Uh, not now, Maurice," I reply, "Some other time maybe?"

Maurice doesn't push it, as he notices the werecat's reaction. He leaves in a hurry. The werecat looks harshly at me and hisses, "You tricked me!"

I reply, "No offence, but I don't trust you."

We share a tense moment, and then the werecat leans forward and says in a low tone, "The boss wants ya to know tha' 'e's comin' for ya. 'E's got a plan, an' wants your cooperation, right? 'E says ya migh' want to watch your back. An'…an' when ya decide to 'elp 'im, to say 'Belesse'. Ya got that'?"

"Belesse?" I echo.

"Shhh!! Don' go sayin' tha' 'less ya really mean it!"

Frowning, I ask, "What's it mean?"

He glances around uncertainly, then says, "I can' tell ya. I-I can' tell ya anythin' else, right? Listen, mate, I like you. You're a nice guy. Not many woulda 'elped me out like tha', bu' ya need to know tha' big things are 'appenin'. Things tha' aren' necessarily good. Bu' they're 'appenin' anyway." He began to speak quickly, "If-if I was you, I'd stay away from the boss. 'E's…dangerous, an' if ya know wha's good for ya, you'd leave it all alone, y'ear? Once ya get involved, ya can' back out. The boss…e's not a _forgivin'_ man. 'E don' take kindly to people who don' obey. Keep your girlfrien' safe now, an' don' let 'er alone. 'E's got a plan, an' you prob'ly won' like it."

In a rush, the werecat jumps up and hurries away. I call after him, but he disappears through the exit. I follow quickly, ignoring the questions people in the bar call out. I manage to get through the door in time to see the werecat disappear around the corner. I run after him, and when I turn the corner, I see the werecat collapse onto the ground and begin to spasm. I hear the swishing of a coat above me and look up in time to see a dark figure run across some roofs and disappear into the night. Cursing, I run to the collapsed werecat. He looks at me, and I see a dart sticking out of his neck. Poison. The werecat has been murdered. I look to his face, but he's already dead. I sit back on my heels and think about what had transpired. I decide to bury the werecat, but before I can touch him, he begins to disintegrate like the Bats. Soon there is nothing but ash. Even the dart in his neck had disappeared with the body. Feeling sick to my stomach, I begin to walk back to the castle. The werecat's words resound in my mind. He had warned me to protect Zelda. Said his boss had some plan that I wouldn't like. Dread fills me, and I hurry to the castle, hoping Zelda is alright. In my mind I can see that cloaked figure leaning over her with more of his poison darts. Panic grips me and I break out into a run. In my mind, Zelda is already dead. _Please_ don't let it be so! If anything happened to her…I don't know what I'd do. But I can see her now, looking like she's only asleep, but really poison courses through her veins and stops her heart. She's dead, I think. She's already dead, and there's nothing I can do.

End Chapter

Well, there you have it: another installment. Once I finish the fifth chapter, I'll post the fourth. I like to stay ahead of myself, to make sure I don't lag behind too far. Hope to hear from you all!


	4. Instincts

All right, I finally finished my chapter! Sorry about the delay. My mom's been really sick, and I have exams next week, so it's been hard to find time to write. But here it is. I'm glad that I've been getting such positive feedback. Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Part Two: Blood Legacy

I make it to the castle in record timing, and don't bother using the front door. The fastest way to Zelda's room is the balcony, and I take that route. The doors to the balcony are large glass ones, and I can see her bed through them. It unnerves me that the drapes hadn't been pulled. Zelda is lying on her bed looking peaceful, but terrible gnawing dread fills me. I unlatch the doors and enter. At this point, the fear that I was too slow is gripping me so strongly that at first, I don't even want to approach her. Instead, I glance around, my nocturnal eyes sweeping the room for anything unusual. Then I can't wait any longer. I walk to her bedside and touch her shoulder. Her breathing is deep and steady. I can feel her heartbeat pulsing through her veins. "Zel?" No response. My grip tightens a little, and her eyes open.

"Link?" She sits up tiredly, "What are you doing here? What's wrong?"

"Are you hurt?" Deep inside, I know my panic was irrational, but I still desperately hang onto it.

"Of course not. Why would I be?" She must have noticed the look in my eyes, because she follows that up with, "What's going on?"

My grip on her arm falls away and I sit heavily on the edge of her bed. She sits nearby and wraps her arms around me. She can feel the tension in my body, and she pulls my head against her and gently runs her fingers through my hair. It feels heavenly. I shut my eyes and explain in a heavy voice everything that had transpired. She listens the whole way through without comment, and when I finish, she says, "Who do you think is behind this?"

"Whoever is making the Bats."

Our eyes meet. She runs a hand down my cheek and we kiss. The night's stress begins to convert into something a little more pleasant. My shirt comes off and we lie amongst the sheets, exploring each other. Her body is warm and soft and sweet, and I want more of it. My heart is pumping quickly, but neither of us pays it any heed. In the back of my mind, I feel a desperate longing for her. Not a longing for just her body, though; I feel a raging desire for her blood. I want to taste her and take her life and give her mine as a replacement. I want her to join me on these endless nights. I want to make her mine in every way possible. I press her into the bed roughly. Thoughts of dominance and lust sweep through my foggy mind. My instincts scream for me to take her. My fangs have extended in preparation for the deed. I imagine her heart pumping heavily beneath her skin. I can feel her blood coursing through her body. Sweat covers her, and she smells like flowers and blood and sex. Her eyes are locked onto mine, tinged with fear. I'm horny and thirsty, and I want her _now_. My mouth nears the nape of her neck, and the pulsing of her heart is so close that it reverberates through me. I jerk back suddenly and end up on the ground at the other end of the room, opposite the bed. I am panting, but winning my battle for control. _So close_. I was _so close_. I shake with fear and shock. The reality of what I nearly did strikes me, and it becomes very hard to breathe.

"Link?" Zelda sits cautiously at the edge of the bed. Her voice is small and worried. She sounds like she's horribly afraid, but trying to hide it. When I don't respond, she gets up to approach me. I fling an arm out and yell for her to stop. I've pressed myself to the wall. The battle for control over my body continues to wage between my head and my instincts. If she comes any closer, I know I'll lose control and won't return until the deed is done. She freezes and looks unsure. My eyes pierce her, and I feel a sweeping need for her again. My hands clutch the floor and I avert my gaze. A long, tense moment passes before I wrestle complete control over myself away from the vampire in me. Zelda must sense that it's safe to be near me, because she closes the space between us and touches my shoulder. I look up at her and realize that she's crying.

Neither of us speaks and I can tell Zelda is still frightened. And I have to admit that I am, too. I haven't been that close to losing control for a long time. A thought springs into my mind as we sit in the dark. Words spoken long ago reverberate through me. _If you ever become hopeless or needful, seek her out. She can help._ All at once, I know what I must do. Resolved, I take Zelda by the shoulders and look into her eyes.

"Zelda, I know what to do now. But I need you to do something for me first."

Confused and looking slightly helpless, she says, "What?"

"Zelda, listen to me. I'm leaving. I need to find someone. Someone who can help. I know where to look, but I need your assurance that you won't do anything rash while I'm gone. Keep guards near you at all times. This Maker is dangerous, and you need to stay away from him. Speak with Spindeloff about methods of protection against Bats and foul play. I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll move as quickly as possibly."

"Link, stop. You're going too fast. I don't understand what you're talking about."

Firming my grip, I say, "I'm leaving. You need to stay safe while I'm gone."

"What? Why? Why are you going?"

Feeling a little frantic, I reply, "Because I have to. I have a duty to fulfill and questions that need to be answered. I'll move as quickly as I can, but I need to know that you'll be safe. I can keep a correspondence with you while I'm gone, but letters won't save your life." I stand and look towards the balcony, "I should leave before dawn comes. There are still several hours of night left to travel. I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly, but when I return, you'll understand more fully." I walk to the balcony and jump on the railing. Zelda follows me, looking uncertain. I know she trusts my judgment, but I fear that the events of the night have confused her much. But when I turn, I see resilience on her face and bravery in her eyes. She is beautiful.

"I know nothing that I say will change your mind," she says, "But can I at least have a better reason why you must leave halfway through the night to go to some place I don't know about?" Then she smiles slightly, "If I were a different woman, I might accuse you of cheating."

I smile in return and reply, "I go to find a cure for my infirmities." Vague enough, I suppose. But I know Zelda better than that…

"That wasn't an answer to the question that I asked."

Well, at least I tried. "I go because I love you." And I want to be near you without all this fear separating us.

She looks slightly taken aback, but seems warmed by my words. "Link," she begins to say, but I cut her off.

"The best way I can protect you is from afar. I wish it weren't true, but that's how it is. Please don't hold it against me."

"You know I wouldn't do that."

I touch her cheek one last time and leap down from the balcony. Now all I have to do is find the Mater Clan.

I spend the next two nights on the move, stopping only to feed. During the day, I rest in caves. But without the certainty of a proper bed, I can't stay out much longer. But I know that I'm close. I can sense the rest of my clan nearby. A few hours before dawn on the third night, I find what I'm looking for. The Mater Clan disguises its abode at the foot of the mountains east of Hyrule. A small recess opens into a cave, which leads to the Mater city. I enter the cave, and am greeted by two guards. My presence is known to other vampires of the world, mostly because of the war between the Mater and Sondiel Clans last year. I have free movement through the Mater Clan, thanks to the recently deceased Madraas. I hope that Seri allows me to keep that freedom. The last thing I need is a horde of vampires after me.

I am lead through the cave, to the entrance of the Mater city, known as Blodhus in the old language. Nowadays, the vampires call it by its more contemporary title, Bloodhall. The city is comprised of massive buildings carved out of the rock. The top of the mountain opens up to the sky during the night. At day, a huge stone door closes it off, so that the inhabitants can be awake at the time of their choice. Last year, the door came close to being destroyed, but I managed to keep it safe, which is pretty much the only reason why the clan allows me more freedom than the other members. Vampire clans function as a type of government. Large clans, like the Mater and Sondiel, function as a monarchy, with lesser stations in charge of things like housing and hunting divisions. Higher stations take charge of interclan relations and clan history. Smaller clans work as a massive extended family, politically like a democracy or republic, depending on clan. Ultimately, all clans are related; they all stem from the first original vampire. Very little knowledge exists about him (or her, as some clans claim), only that he became a vampire through a pact with the gods. We think he may have died around the time of the Black Age, about three thousand years ago, but that's only rumor. Vampire historians keep their information secret, limited as it is.

I walk through the city, avoiding contact with other vampires. I get a few stares, but I effectively manage to ignore everyone. Within minutes, I approach the main hall of the city, where I will find Seri. The main hall comprises of over one hundred rooms, ranging in size from the greeting room, which takes up enough size to be a house by itself, to offices no larger than broom cupboards. I enter the greeting room and am immediately stopped by a pair of vampires asking my purpose. I request a viewing with Seri, but it's only when I give them my name that they let me through. I guess some days it's good to be me.

The greeting room is flanked by massive stone pillars depicting past wars and the formation of the Mater Clan. The vaulted ceiling causes a massive amount of echoing, both voices and footsteps. On celebratory feasts, the room is filled with elaborate decorations, and packed front to back with bodies. I've been present for two celebrations, one exalting the vampiric race, and one commemorating the end of the Interclan War. The latter was a cultured, relaxed event; the former was a bloodbath. This feast is actually coming again in another two months, and I can only hope that I'm not around for it.

Seri's office is at the back of the main hall, in the second largest room, about half the size of the greeting hall. It is also her living quarters. I knock on the door and wait for admittance. To my surprise, Seri opens the door rather than just calling for me to enter.

With a dry smile, she says, "I thought you weren't part of any clan."

"I'm not. I'm just here on a visit."

"Are you taking me up on my offer?"

"No, not yet, at least. I'm looking for Veronica."

Seri looks shocked for a moment, then suspicious, "The spellweaver?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you going to give me an explanation?"

I grin here and respond, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

She stares at me before breaking out into laughter, "You ought to either be killed or rewarded for your audacity, and I haven't chosen which!"

"Reward me, then, with your knowledge. I have some questions that need answering, and I think only she can do it."

"She's on hunt right now. But if you come in, perhaps I can help you."

We enter her office, and she offers me a drink. After a moment of indecision, I opt to take the drink, knowing that the last two days without proper shelter have weakened me. Besides, it's not like I was the one who killed the unfortunate victim. My system of logic is so lame…

We drink and discuss a few lighter topics before I ask, "Is there any way of getting in contact with her?"

She pauses mid-sip and then says, "The hunters will not be disturbed. They are due to return in a few days. Tell me your problem, maybe I can help."

I look at her and say, "Sorry, but I can't do that. She's the only one who can help me."

Seri frowns and says, "Why do you think that?"

"Because Thermis told me."

Understanding crosses her face and she says, "I can see why you would think that, then. Well, if there is anything else you need, just ask. Stay in Bloodhall until Veronica returns; we can give you shelter and drink."

I accept her offer and decide to visit the cape near the top of Bloodhall until my quarters are ready. It is the only place I can go without being ogled. I spent much of my time there during the Interclan War, and I remain fond of it. A staircase from the main hall leads there, but fully initiated vampires can just fly there. I take the stairs, having only mastered the ability to float for short periods of time with no direction.

It takes me near twenty minutes to climb all the way up, but the drink with Seri had rejuvenated me, and I was barely sweating by the time I finished climbing the stairs. The cape is a small cave-like area above Bloodhall that affords a view over the entire city. Sentries used to keep watch there, until a more efficient method was constructed. Now watchtowers line the city and guards patrol some of the higher rooftops. Since the end of the war, the amount of soldiers on post in the city has lessened considerably. I sit at the edge of the cape and look down at the city. Another hour or so of night remains until the gate must be shut overhead, but for now the blue-black sky can be seen perfectly through the opening in the mountain. Moonlight shines through the hole, casting a haunting glow on the city. It is beautiful. I shut my eyes and open my internal sight. I feel the other vampires going about their business below. I feel the surreal light of the moon and stars entering the mountain. I feel the presence of something foreign. I pause and probe the entity, looking for identification. It suddenly lashes back and a red-hot pain sears across my mind, behind my eyes. I scream and leap back, shutting my internal sight and opening my eyes. Remnants of the pain pulse in my mind, along with the question of that thing's identity. Internal sight functions as a kind of extra sense for vampires. It allows vampires to recognize other beings and surroundings. Most vampires have it open all the time, but I find it too, well, distracting, so I close mine for the most part. For something to attack through that sense is astounding. It hadn't felt like a vampire, and it certainly didn't seem to behave like one.

As much as I don't want to be attacked again, I open my internal sight and search for the entity. When I find it, I cautiously approach and try to discover who or what it is without angering it. My ability over internal sight is weak at best, since I almost never use it. I can't communicate feelings like some vampires can, but still I try to convey a since of friendship to the being. Unfortunately, just as our sights touch, it flings me back out even more vehemently than before. I scream and clutch my eyes as the pain reappears. Blackness inches over my consciousness, and I get a flash image of a body tied against a stake and burning. For a moment, it feels as though I'm the one burning, and I cry out again. Then it all recedes, and I sit on the stone floor, panting.

A feeling of dread has filled me. I wonder if Seri is aware of this foreign presence in the city, but I chastise myself. It's probably just a guest of the court who likes to be left alone. But I remain feeling sick and uneasy. The image of the burning body is fresh in my mind, and I can still see it writhing in agony. A bag covers its head, but I can imagine the flesh of its face cracking and then melting as it screams. I shudder and push the thoughts away.

Just as I begin to feel at ease once more, alarm bells sound throughout Bloodhall. Screams follow them shortly. I run to the edge of the cape and look out over the city. One of the stone buildings explodes, sending chunks of flying rock outward. More screams echo through the mountain. Squinting through the smoke and dust I see that a Bat has attacked the city. It looks larger and more dangerous than the ones I've seen in Hyrule, and I can't help but wonder how it got in here. Certainly it's too large to have gone unnoticed until now. Guards rush towards it and attack. The Bat swats at them, sending a couple tumbling backwards. It leaps forward and begins attacking bystanders, paying no heed to the guards. People begin to scatter as the Bat rampages through their numbers, but the attacks aimed at it begin to slow it down. In a group effort, the guards manage to kill it, but many people have been wounded. I watch as the wounded are transported to the main hall, and the others return to their business. I can't help but feel shocked at the ease with which they all return to normal life (or, if you prefer, unlife). It seems like such a thing happens all the time; like it was normal. Besides, why would the vampires who were attacked need to be cleared away? Vampires can heal at amazing rates; a simple wound like the ones they received shouldn't hurt them. I feel unsettled as I think about the foreign presence I sensed before. It couldn't have been the Bat, could it? It seemed sentient, and it certainly knew how to utilize the internal sight. Shaking my head, I resolve to talk to Seri about it tomorrow night. For now, I feel tired after my trip, and I need to write Zelda before sleeping to tell her that I'm safe so that _she _can sleep. But despite my want to feel safe within the clan, the events of tonight have left me off balance and worried. The burning body appears again, and I shudder. I really wish Veronica would return soon, so I could get the hell out of this place. Something is terribly wrong, and all I know is that I don't want any part of it.

End Chapter Four

There you have it! More to come, once I finish the sixth chapter. Hope you all keep reading!


End file.
